X-ray tubes can include an internal vacuum. Maintaining this internal vacuum can be an important consideration in design of the x-ray tube. Cost reduction can also be an important consideration in x-ray tube design. During operation, x-ray tubes generate heat which can damage components if not removed, so heat removal or transfer can also be important. Designing the x-ray tube for appropriately sized electron beam spot and x-ray spot can also be important.